Le Silence des Plaines et la Chanson des Villes
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Dans le lycée Fire Emblem, une ancienne légende de combat et d'amour refait surface. Dans le Silence des plaines, le coeur d'un Loup de Glace écoute la Chanson des villes d'un jeune garçon si différent de lui...
1. Les Yeux du Loup

**Le Silence des Plaines et la Chanson des Villes**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**_

* * *

_**

**Titre **: **_Le Silence des plaines et la Chanson des villes_**

**Auteur** : _Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**Genre **: Romance / Comique / Alternate Universe.

**Couple **: _**Rath x Wil**_ (Autres en plus !)

**Résumé **: _Dans le lycée Fire Emblem,une ancienne légende de combat et d'amour refait surface dans la vie de chaque jour des jeunes élèves. Dans le Silence des plaines, le coeur d'un Loup de Glace au passé inconnu écoute la Chanson des villesque reflète un jeune garçon doué en archerie, son exact opposé..._

* * *

**_Note : Enfin, le tant attendu Rath x Wil ! Désolé pour les fans de Rath x Lyn ou Wil x Rébecca, j'aime bien ces couples mais les dialogues Rath x Wil de soutien sont absolument trop... craquants. Leur relation sort du commun, un peu comme le Nino x Jaffar, donc je pouvais pas rester de marbre... _**

**_Dédicace à Ma-chan à qui j'espère que plaira !_**

**_Merci aussi à Silvara pour nos intéressantes discussions !_**

_**

* * *

**__**(Lieu ? Temps ?)**_

… … …

…

**Il était une fois, un petit garçon qui aimait beaucoup parler. **

« Bonjouuuuuuuuur, monsieur ! Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore quand le ciel est comme ça, avec plein de soleil et de nuages brillants ! Pas vous ? Non ? Méééé ! Si, si, regardez ! »

…

**Il était une fois, un garçon moins petit qui n'aimait _pas _parler. **

« … »

« Hé ! Gamin, réponds-moi ! Tu m'entends ! Je sais que tu es là ! Réponds et arrête de te cacher ! »

« … »

* * *

… 

**Chapitre 1 : "_Les Yeux du Loup"_**

…

… … …

_**(INTRODUCTION. **_

**_Le matin au lycée, voyons le sort des jeunes élèves nouveaux dans l'établissement.)_**

… … …

**Leur histoire commence par un beau matin de printemps, temps de la renaissance et de la tranquil-**

« AHHHHHHH ! Aaaaaa l'aiiiiiddeeeeeuuuhhh ! »

…**-quilité. **

« WIL ! Revenez ici SUR LE CHAMP ! »

« NOOOOOONNNN ! Piiitttiiiéééé ! »

Bruit de cliquetis, genre armure.

« MOUAH AH AH AH ! Vous croyez échapper à Lord Wallace ainsi, mon garçon ! »

« Pitié ! Pitié ! Je jure que je nettoierai les armes tous les jours ! Que j'obéirai désormais sans protester à tous les ordres de mes professeurs ! Que je ne bavarderai plus pendant les cours ! Et que je… euh… je… euh… que je ne mangerai plus entre les repas pendant les vacances de pâques ! MAIS EPARGNEZ-MOI, PAR PITIE ! »

Autant essayer de dire au feu de ne pas brûler. Le jeune garçon se fit attraper par le col, par le surveillant de 2 468 797 553 tonnes de kilos et coincer contre le mur.

« Rendez-vous, Wil ! C'est sans issue ! »

« Gaaaahhh… » (Bruit d'un Wil qui étouffe)

« Aujourd'hui vous commencerez mon entraînement secret ! Conçu spécialement pour les nouveaux élèves ! Votre masse musculaire va gonfler en un rien de temps et tous vos camarades seront jaloux de vous en classe de sport et d'arme ! »

« N'ai-je pas déjà dit NON MERCI la dernière fois, monsieur ! »

« Pfff… oseriez-vous désobéir à un ordre direct, soldat ? »

Il fallait préciser que le surveillant Wallace, ancien militaire décoré, avait la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir donner des cours supplémentaires d'éducation physique aux nouveaux élèves du lycée. Le jeune Wil était en train de l'apprendre à ses dépens, à moins qu'il ne fût en train de mourir de peur – ce qui revenait exactement au même avec Wallace.

« C-c'est un o-ordre... surveillant ! »

« Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin… mais si vous m'obligez à recourir à la force ! »

Les yeux chocolat du garçon reflétèrent un éclat affolé. Affolé, il avait raison de l'être. En bavardant avec les élèves, il avait entendu dire que le surveillant Wallace s'était un jour mis en tête d'entraîner les professeurs Kent et Saïn. Personne ne sut pourquoi ils furent obligés de prendre 15 jours d'arrêt…

« AAAAAA L'AAIIDDEEEEUUUHH ! »

« Jeune Wil, si vous continuez à hurler comme ça, je vais vous jeter du troisième étage pour vous renforcer les os ! Ce serait un bon début, ça vous rendrait plus solide pour la suite ! »

Si c'était ça le début, alors, mieux valait ne pas imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler la suite…

La providence voulut cependant que le petit Wil vécût des jours en plus.

« G-général ! »

La voix d'un professeur ! SAUVE !

« Général, que faites-vous avec cet élève ! »

Entièrement vêtu de rouge, le nouveau venu arborait un air de dignité – choquée, pour l'heure –, avec, comme si ça suffisait pour le rouge, des yeux cuivre à l'expression grave et des cheveux roux flamboyants. Wallace se tourna vers lui, l'air apparemment ravi – ce qui n'était jamais un très bon signe.

« Ah, Kent ! C'est vous ! »

« Comme vous le voyez, général. Mais… »

Par habitude – et pour rester en vie –, tout le monde appelait le surveillant Wallace « général ».

« MOUAH HA HA HA ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec moi, Kent ! Oui, les nouvelles recrues sont devenues bien maigrichonnes de nos jours, car à en voir ce moustique… »

« Général, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux d'abord amener ce nouvel élève à sa classe pour qu'il se présente ? »

« Hum… laissez-moi réfléchir… »

Laisser un Wallace réfléchir, ça pouvait prendre quelques centaines d'ans pour faire bouger les quelques neurones des quelques centaines de tonnes de muscles. Après quoi…

« …C'EST D'ACCORD ! MOUAH HA HA HA ! »

« Zzzz… zzz… AH ! »

Wil, qui était tombé dans un profond sommeil léthargique, s'éveilla en poussant un cri. Il venait de se retrouver sur le sol – et en un seul morceau. D'un geste rapide, Kent l'avait pris par la manche pour l'amener vers la classe où il devait aller.

« Ah… geuh… euh, où suis-je ? Au paradis, en enfer, ou dans les limbes ? »

« Vous vous trouvez actuellement au lycée Fire Emblem. » répondit le jeune professeur roux sans s'émouvoir. « Allez-vous bien ? »

« Euh… je crois. Il s'est passé quoi, monsieur… ? »

« …Kent. »

« …il s'est passé quoi, monsieur Kent ? Je me souviens de rien… enfin, un peu de quelque chose, quand même… enfin, pas grand-chose… des images floues, mais bon, si c'est… »

« Le surveillant Wallace vous a demandé si vous aviez lu son ouvrage « Le Guide de l'Elève », et s'est mis en tête de vous entraîner – comme chaque année, sauf qu'il change de cible à chaque fois. »

« Ah… c'est donc ça ? Parce que… maintenant que vous le dites… ça me rappelle quelque chose… et… »

« Mais l'essentiel est que vous alliez bien. Quel cours avez-vous ? »

Wil farfouilla dans son emploi du temps.

« Euh… attendez voir… ah oui ! Voilà, aujourd'hui… j'ai à cette heure-ci… cours de droit ! Vous croyez que… »

« Vous êtes par conséquent avec le professeur Fiora, en salle 203. »

Etait-ce juste son imagination ou avait-il vu le jeune homme sourire légèrement à l'évocation de sa collègue ?

« Merci, monsieur ! C'est trop sympa ! Parce que, vous savez, moi et les numéros de salles, on a toujours eu du mal et… »

« Allez-y. Vous allez être en retard. »

Wil soupira. Pourquoi personne ne voulait-il l'écouter jusqu'à la fin de ses phrases ? Etait-il bavard au point d'être insupportable pour tout le monde ? Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il s'aperçut que les yeux cuivre du jeune professeur ne montraient aucune exaspération, mais plutôt une calme dignité associée à une sempiternelle gravité. Soudain, une image lui revint à l'esprit.

« Monsieur Kent… dites-moi si je me trompe, ou… ou vous êtes bien le 'Bouclier Rouge', un des deux qui a protégé le lycée lors d'une attaque ? »

« Qui vous a dit cela ? »

« Oh ! Personne. Mais c'est à voir votre tête… votre allure… on raconte que le Bouclier Rouge est totalement l'opposé de la Lance Verte, qui est hyper extravertie et qui passe son temps à dire des bêtises. Donc… »

« Vous en avez donc conclu que je suis le Bouclier Rouge. »

« Euh… ouais. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'ai pensé ça et que… »

« Et votre réponse est juste. »

Sainte Elimine, est-ce que Kent était_ toujours _comme ça ?

« Alors c'est qui, monsieur, la Lance Verte ? »

« Vous verrez. »

Cependant, malgré la sécheresse de la réponse, le Bouclier Rouge souriait légèrement. Finalement, il avait l'air d'apprécier l'intelligence aiguë de Wil.

« Allez en cours à présent. Et dites à ma collègue Fiora que le professeur Kent est la cause de votre retard, Wil. »

« Meeeeerci m'sieuuurr ! »

Une tornade faillit emporter les copies du professeur Kent. C'était Wil qui disparaissait à son cours de droit.

… … …

_**(DEBUT DE L'HISTOIRE. **_

**_Laissons Wil nous raconter sa folle épopée, commençant dans la salle de classe, quelque temps plus tard…)_**

… … …

« Les moyens d'action du gouvernement consistent en : 1) les pouvoirs vis-à-vis du Parlement ; 2) les pouvoirs administratifs. Les différents pouvoirs vis-à-vis du Parlement sont : A) l'initiative des lois ; B) l'intervention dans la procédure de vote ; C) la mise en jeu de la responsabilité du gouvernement ; D) la législation par ordonnance sur autorisation du Parlement. Et… »

Le professeur, elle se met à sourire.

« Très bien, Wil Pherae. 10/10. Retournez à votre place. »

Hein ! Mais, mais mais !

« Euh, mais… j'ai même pas parlé des pouvoirs administratifs ! Et puis aussi… enfin, les pouvoirs administratifs, c'est pas important ! Je croyais que ça faisait partie des moyens d'action du gouvernement et… »

« Asseyez-vous. »

Ma bouche se ferme d'elle-même alors que mes jambes se dirigent toutes seules vers ma place. Mon dieu, on dirait la version de Kent en féminin ! Ils sont tous comme ça au lycée Fire Emblem ou quoi ! Oh ben dis donc ça promet !

J'entends des murmures de tous les côtés. Euh ? Ils racontent quoi, les autres ?

« C'est un intello, ce gars… »

« C'est d'où, son bled ? »

Attendez, attendez, attendez… ils parlent de MOI ! Hein ! Pourquoi ! A cause que je me sois fait interrogé par la prof ? Ah…

**Tiling ! Tiling ! Tiliiiinnggg !**

Ouh, la cloche ! Elle cloche ! Non, je veux dire, elle sonne !

Déjà les élèves se lèvent, mais d'un coup de règle sur le bureau, Fiora remet tout le monde sur le droit chemin. Peut-être parce qu'elle fait cours de droit.

« Restez assis et taisez-vous. Je vous donne les devoirs et vous vous lèverez ensuite. »

Sitôt fait, sitôt dit. Seule une voix exaspérée continue à répondre un autre qui l'exaspère encore plus, je crois.

« MAAAAATTHHHEEEWWWWW ! RENDS-MOI MON ELASTIQUEEEEUUHHHH ! »

Ouilleeeeeuuuh mes oreilles ! Elle crie fort, la fille qui en veut à ce… Matthew ? Attends, Matthew, je le connais ! Je l'ai déjà vu…

« Que tu me blesses, mon très cher Guy. Tu insinuerais que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de ton élastique ? »

« Je ne l'insinue pas. Je l'AFFIRME ! »

Bé, c'est tendu, entre les deux… bon, je vais essayer de les aider un peu. J'aime pas quand les gens s'aiment pas ! On va aider la fille aux yeux et à la natte verte…

« Hé, Matthew ! C'est ton nom, c'est ça ? Enfin, si j'ai bien entendu… oui, j'en suis sûr ! Tu veux bien rendre son élastique à elle ? »

La fille à la natte verte s'étouffe en me dardant un regard terrible. Quand à Matthew, il s'étouffe… de rire.

« A 'ELLE' ! Je suis un GARÇON, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué ! »

Oups… je me disais bien que 'Guy', c'était un nom bizarre pour une fille…

« Euh… euh… désolé ! C'est que… faut pas te vexer ! C'est que tu ressembles vachement à une fille avec tes longs cheveux, et… »

« Dis tout de suite que je suis… ! »

« **SILENCE** ! »

Qui advint.

Normal, quand Mme Fiora parle, on écoute.

« Vous pouvez sortir. »

Tout le monde sort en silence. Ouah. Ça, c'est un prof de droit.

Dehors, je tente de rattraper la fill… euh, le gars à la natte verte, pour m'excuser, parce que… prendre un gars pour fille, c'est pas très sympa, mais bon, quand ça arrive… quoique c'est pas un mal et que… enfin, bref !

« Hééééé ! Toi à la naaaaaatte verte ! Attends-moi, bon sang ! »

Mais c'est qu'il court vite, malgré sa petite taille ! Je me demande ce qu'il manie comme arme au cours d'armes, parce qu'il a pas l'air bien costaud. Matthew, le gars que je connais déjà de vue, je crois que c'est la dague. Moi, c'est l'arc ! Hé ouais, j'en ai pas l'air, mais j'adore le tir à l'arc ! J'espère que je suis pas trop mauvais… enfin, on aura bientôt cours d'arme, et…

« Mince ! Oh la la la laaaaaaa ! »

La fill... le gars à la natte verte a disparu derrière un couloir. Allez, je speede ! Allez, Wil, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, tu peux…

« MOUAH HA HA HA ! Enfin, je vous tiens, jeune Wil ! Moi, Sieur Wallace de Caelin, je vais procéder à votre entraînement ! »

…tu peux le faire ton testament, Wil.

« Eeeeeeeuh… surveillant… lait… sur le feu… devoir… à rendre… BYE ! »

Pshiiiiooouuuu ! Ça, ça doit être le bruit que j'ai dû faire en filant entre les doigts de Wallace. Mais autant pas s'arrêter pour vérifier.

« WIL ! Diantre, quelle agilité ! Il a encore filé ! »

Cours, cours, forest ! Euh, Wil !

Ne fais pas attention à la masse de 9999999999 tonnes de kilos derrière toi qui te poursuit et celle qui apparaît devant toi au tournant du couloi… HEIN, quoi quoi quoi !

**BOUM !**

Aïeeeeuuhhh ! Je suis rentré dans quelqu'un. D'accord, j'aurais dû faire attention à la personne qui apparaît devant moi au tournant du couloir.

« Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moooooi ! Je suis désoléééé ! Je voulais pas… vraiment désolé ! »

C'est alors que je lève la tête sur celui que j'ai percuté.

Un grand garçon, long et svelte, mais à l'allure déliée et finement musclée, avec des cheveux verts mi-longs retenus par un bandana et avec une boucle d'oreille (à l'oreille). Il a été repoussé par mon élan contre le mur, mais n'est pas tombé. Par contre, c'est pas le cas de certains de ses cahiers.

« Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, m'sieeuuurrr ! Je voulais pas ! Oh, y'a une partie de vos affaires qui sont tombées, j'vais vous aider… oups ! »

Mince, j'ai fait cette fois tomber tout son sac en voulant le ramasser ! Ah, pourquoi t'es aussi maladroit, Wil !

« Aaaaahhhhh ! Une feuille s'enfuit à cause du courant d'air ! Héééééééé, reviens ici, s'il te plaît ! Noooooooooonnn ! Pitiééééééééé ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette feuille ! Elle voulait que ce gars me remarque, ou quoi ? Ce qui arrive, parce que…

« AAAAHHHH je tombeeeuuhhh ! »

…à cause du sac que je me prends dans les pieds. Ouille la chute ça va faire mal et… !

…et, hein quoi ? Chuis pas tombé ?

C'est alors que je m'aperçois que le garçon au bandana et aux cheveux verts m'a retenu. Vu de près, son visage semble… inexpressif. Pourtant, on voit aussi ces yeux émeraude, perçants et brillants comme ceux d'un loup.

On dirait… un loup sauvage.

« Ah, euh, désolé, m'sieur ! Euh, je veux dire, merci ! Enfin, pas merci de vous avoir dérangé, désolé de vous avoir dérangé, et… »

« Tu… ne… me déranges pas. »

Oh, il a parlé ! Bizarre, on dirait qu'il a pas l'habitude de parler ! Mais moi, j'aime bien sa voix, pourtant.

« Ah, tant mieux ! Parce que je me disais, comme ça, tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un, ça fait plutôt bizarre, parce que, non, non, c'est pas ce que vous pensez, mais enfin, j'ai déjà fait tomber vos affaires et, je voudrais pas que vous croyez que je crois que vous croyez que je veux vous embêter ! Vous me croyez, hein ? »

« … »

Hein, quoi ? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'interrompt pas quand je parle ! Et qu'on me trouve pas ennuyeux ! Les traits de son visage ne bougent pas, mais ses yeux, ils brillent comme ceux d'un loup. On dirait… qu'ils parlent, et qu'ils écoutent, aussi…

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un m'écoute…

J'ai toujours aimé les loups.

Ils sont majestueux, charismatiques, farouches dans leur spiritualité. Ils sentent la moindre émotion de la terre, et agissent toujours avec cette noblesse que je leur envie tant…

« Euh, m'sieur, j'suis vraiment désolé, faut que j'y aille, j'vais être en retard au prochain cours sinon, et, c'est pas que j'ai pas aimé vous rencontrer, mais enfin, quoique pour vous, comme j'ai fait tomber vos affaires, vous avez dû moins aimer, et… AH ! La cloche ! Elle cloche ! Non, elle sonne ! »

Je file comme une flèche devant moi ! Avant de m'apercevoir, oh ben tiens, que devant c'est une impasse. Ah, je me suis trompé de côté ! Faut aller dans l'autre sens !

« Ah voilàààààààààààà… »

…je suis reparti dans le bon sens, passant devant lui comme dans un souffle de vent.

Un peu comme le souffle du vent qui parle aux loups…

Alors que je me retourne avant d'ouvrir la porte, je vois des yeux émeraude perçants fixés sur moi. Les traits de son visage n'ont pas bougé d'un iota, mais ses yeux étincelants ont un regard étrangement profond, de cette flamme mystérieuse d'un loup farouche qui ne s'est pas enfui devant quelqu'un, sans pour autant le combattre.

On raconte que lorsqu'un loup regarde quelqu'un de cette façon, c'est qu'il veut connaître l'âme de l'être qui est devant lui, et que s'il continue à le regarder ainsi, c'est qu'il sent que leurs âmes vont s'unir à jamais.

Je me sens frissonner.

Le dos tourné, j'ouvre la porte lentement, pour sortir, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression. Pour avoir le cœur net, je me tourne et jette un dernier regard avant de sortir.

Les yeux émeraude d'un loup me regardent…

…

* * *

**_Vous trouvez pas que Rath ressemble à un loup solitaire ? Moi, c'est l'impression qu'il me donne..._**

**_C'est drôle, en parlant de loup, au cours d'une étrange mais merveilleuse expérience,unevision m'est apparue. Un loup bleu, majestueux, calme et charismatique. Le bleu, symbole de la spiritualité, tandis que le loup reflétait peut-être cette énergie libre que nul n'emprisonne jamais... _**

**_J'espère revoir Loup Bleu..._**


	2. Vole, Pluie Stellaire !

**Le Silence des plaines et la Chanson des villes**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**_Note : Vint le temps du deuxième chapitre... Rath et Wil, c'est à vous !_**

Rath : ...

Guy : Rath ! Tu as entendu ! C'est à toi !

Rath : ...

Guy, _s'énervant _: Raaaaaaaattthh ! BON SANG, ton cousin te cause, ça te dirait de REPONDRE !

Rath : ...

Lyn : Voyons, Rath, je comprends bien que vous n'aimez guère parler, mais, s'il vous plaît...

Rath : ...

Guy et Lyn : ... ... ... (_se consulte du regard_) Plan numéro 345. (_criant_) WIL !

Rath : ... ...inutile. Il... est parti.

Guy et Lyn, _affolés_ : Q-QUOI !

Rath : ...

Guy et Lyn, _affolés_ : MAIS COMMENT ON VA FAIRE, ALORS !

Wil, _surgissant dans leur dos_ : POISSON D'AVRIL !

Rath, _sourireà Wil : _... ...réussi.

Wil, _prenant la main de Rath et s'éloignant avec lui _: Hihihihihi... ça a marché, ils se sont faits avoir ! Merci, Rath !

Guy et Lyn : ... ... ...

_**Pour en revenir à nos moutons, et un chapitre, et un ! Rath et Wil vont briller, je peux vous le promettre. Ne m'en voulez pas pour la fameuse 'technique', c'est une pure invention...**_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : _Vole, Pluie Stellaire !_

: 

…

_**Sur le chemin de l'école…**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

…

Emploi du temps, mon bel emploi du temps, dis-moi qui est le plus beau…

…le plus beau cours de ma classe.

C'est toi, ô mon cours d'arme.

Evidemment, c'était pas très dur avec toutes les décorations au stylo feutre que j'ai faites autour de la matière et de l'heure.

« Wil ! »

Ouah ! Cette voix ! Je la connais ! C'est…

« Rebecca ! »

Des couettes vertes, un joli visage, une énergie d'enfer. L'énergie d'enfer, je la sens quand je me reçois une grande bourrade dans le dos et que je tombe presque par terre.

« Geeeeeeuh kof kof kof ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, ça fait ringard, Willy ! »

Aaaaaaaaaah, je me relève tant bien que mal – enfin, plutôt mal que bien. (Fichtre, la force qu'elle a !)

« Ringard ! Tu m'appelles '_Willy'_, et TU dis que comment je t'appelle, ça fait ringard ! »

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas bientôt avoir une raison d'avoir le rôle principal de '_Sauvez Willy_', Willy. »

« … »

« Ha, tu vois que, quand tu veux, tu arrives à ne pas parler ? »

« Oh, toi, ça va… »

On se regarde.

« J'rigooooooooole ! »

« Moi aussiiiiiiiiii ! »

La seconde d'après, on est pété de rire. Rebecca, je l'adore. Au début, ça a été un peu dur, mais maintenant, c'est comme ma sœur. On s'est connu quand on était petit, puis on s'est retrouvé, plus tard. J'suis vachement content, parce que le courant passe encore mieux qu'avant.

« Reb', ça faisait longtemps que j't'ai pas vue. Tu t'en sors, dans ton nouveau lycée ? »

« Oui, si on peut appeler s'en sortir 'devoir faire comprendre 24 heures sur 24 à tous les gars du lycée pour qui la vie se résume à mater les filles que je suis pas leur bonniche…' »

« Oh, mon dieu, pauvre-… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je survis ! »

« Non, je voulais dire, pauvres gars, paix à leur âme… »

« Ça veut dire QUOI, ça, Willy ? »

« Euh… rien, rien du tout. Rieeeeeeen du t-tout… ! »

« Wil ! »

Une fois encore, on éclate de rire. J'suis vraiment super heureux de la retrouver !

« Et l'archerie – sans faire de jeu de mot –, tu t'en tires ? »

« Bah, tu sais, on a pas encore eu cours d'arme… c'est aujourd'hui ! Mais toi, Reb, chuis sûr que t'as dû éclater tous ceux de ta classe, non ? »

« Willy, j'aime pas quand tu me fais des compliments comme ça. »

« Pigé, je dis plus rien ! »

« Avec toi, ça, c'est IM-POS-SI-BLEUH ! »

« Mééééééééééééé ! »

Je fais semblant de bouder, alors qu'elle se marre. Mais c'est vrai que j'adore parler. C'est quoi le mal ? J'ai envie de faire exprès de m'arrêter, mais… noooooooooonnn ! Je peux pas ! J'ai trop à diiiiiire !

« Au fait, Reb', tu sais que dans mon nouveau lycée, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui avait l'air de bien aimer que je parle ? Il m'a même écouté jusqu'au bout ! »

« Naaaan ça EXISTE ! »

« Rebecca ! »

Mais cette fois, elle fait pas attention à comment je l'appelle, et elle se place devant moi, les yeux brillants.

« Wil, Wil, mon petit Willy, raconte-moi tout… »

« Hein ? »

« C'est ton nouvel amour ? »

« REB' ! »

« J'rigoooooooolleeeuhhh ! »

Je soupire. Pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir ! Ah, mais mon lycée est en vu !

« Mon école est là-bas, j'vais devoir y aller… ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, Reb'. »

« Moi aussi, Willy. Hésite pas à m'appeler si t'as envie de parler ou si t'as besoin d'autre chose ! Tu sais que… hé, mais, c'est qui, cet homme, là-bas ? »

Des cheveux verts clairs courts cachant ses yeux, des habits jaunes… ah !

« Lui ? Ah, ça doit être un prof ou un surveillant… il s'appelle… Lowen, je crois ? Mais pourquoi… Reb ? Tu m'écoutes ? Houhou ! Allô la lune ! »

Mais autant d'essayer d'avoir du réseau jusqu'à la lune. J'aime bien la technologie, mais aucun portable du monde ne pourrait aller aussi loin. Et pas besoin de portable pour capter les étoiles qui sont apparues dans les yeux de mon amie.

« Wiiiiiiiiilly… tu dis… qu'il s'appelle Lowen, c'est çaaaaaaa ? »

« Euh… oui. »

« A bientôt, Willy ! Et n'oublie pas de me téléphoner pour me donner de tes nouvelles, suuuuurtout sur les beaux prooooooofs de ton lyyyyyyyyycée ! »

Et de disparaître au tournant. Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles…

…

_**Quelque temps plus tard…**_

_**Cours d'arme…**_

…

Je me suis placé au premier rang. Le prof est pas encore arrivé… ah, c'est parce que j'ai dû être en avance ! C'est ce que m'a appris M. Kent : '_Ponctualité tu honoreras, sérieux toujours tu auras._' Ce qu'il m'a pas expliqué, c'est pourquoi M. Saïn, son meilleur ami, est toujours en retard et passe son temps à faire des blagues.

Après tout, il y a peut-être des choses qu'on n'explique jamais.

« Hé, Wil, toi aussi tu fais donc de l'arc ? »

« Ouais, ouais ! Je sais que j'ai pas l'air très costaud, mais bon… j'aime ça et…»

« Ah, okay. Moi ça va faire dix ans, donc, j'crois que j'aurai une bonne note, j'espère ! Et toi ? »

« Oh… euh… j'ai toujours du mal à me souvenir du nombre d'ans… enfin, pas autant que toi. J'pense pas être aussi bon, mais c'est pas grave ! J'suis là pour m'améliorer et j'ai déjà… »

C'est alors que je vois que le gars m'écoute plus. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Pourquoi personne m'écoute jamais jusqu'au bout ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment chiant comme ça ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

C'est alors que le prof arrive… ou plutôt, LA prof.

OUAH. C'est le cas de le dire.

Elle est… vachement jolie, dis donc ! Une longue tresse blonde, une silhouette élégante, des yeux magnifiques… elle a vraiment de la prestance. Mais…

…qui je vois à côté !

C'est… c'est… !

« Kutolah, allez vous asseoir. » fait la prof à l'oreille de l'autre qui la suivait.

…c'est le Loup !

Le Loup aux yeux émeraude !

« … … … »

C'est dans un silence total qu'il s'avance vers la foule d'élèves, avec une élégance calme et déliée si belle que tous les regards se portent sur lui – surtout les regards féminins, soit dit en passant. Des gloussements se font entendre. Quant aux gars, ils sont un peu exaspérés, quoique certains ont un regard aussi béat que celui des filles… ouah, il passe vraiment pas inaperçu, le Loup !

C'est vrai qu'il est… étonnant.

Ça se sent rien qu'à le voir ! Il est vraiment trop class ! Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me frappe, en lui, quand je le vois.

Quelque chose que je lis dans ses yeux…

« Rath, t-tu v-voudrais bien t'asseoir a-avec n-nous ? »

Tiens, il s'appelle Rath ? Elle est courageuse, la fille ! Demander ça devant tout le monde ! Mais que va faire le Loup ?

« … … … »

…………………..passer devant la fille sans même la regarder. Ouah. Des rires retentissent, devant son manque de succès. La pauvre… pas sympa de la part des autres, ça !

« Et tu t'es PRIS un VENT ! »

« T-Ta gueule ! »

Au moment où je pensais que ce serait la seule tentative, un groupe de garçons et de filles mélangés s'avancent. Je reconnais ce groupe, et je l'aime pas trop. C'est un groupe qui passe son temps à faire chier les autres, à s'en prendre aux élèves tous seuls ou un peu différents des autres. Ils se surnomment 'Eagle Four', mais à mon avis, 'Ils Gueulent Fort', ça serait plus approprié. Ils m'ont déjà embêté depuis que je suis arrivé parce que j'étais nouveau et que je travaillais bien…

« Kutolah, viens avec nous. »

« … … … »

« Allez, fais pas ton vent à deux balles ! Viens ! »

« … … … »

« Allez, allez ! Ça serait bien que tu… »

« Non. »

« Mais, mais, mais, t'es sûr que tu veux pas… »

« Non. »

Et de continuer son chemin à travers les élèves. Ouah. Ça, ça s'appelle savoir ce qu'on veut. C'est clair, il veut être seul, le Loup. Alors, pour cela, dorénavant…

…je t'appellerai…

…'_Loup Solitaire'_.

« Merde, Kutolah ! Pour qui tu te prends ! C'est pas parce que tu tires bien à l'arc que t'as le droit de te croire supérieur ! »

« … … … »

Loup Solitaire essaye de contourner, mais le groupe, furax, lui barre le passage. Impassible, il reste devant eux.

« … … …écartez-vous. »

« Non, mais, tu pense qu'on va… ! »

« Maintenant. »

Là, je le sens mal. Comment tout ça va finir ?

Un grand silence pesant a envahi la salle. Merde, elle fout quoi, la prof ? Mince, c'est vrai qu'elle est allée chercher la liste d'appel !

« Connard ! Espèce de… »

« Ça suffit ! Arrêtez ! C'est pas sympa ! »

Cette voix, c'est la mienne. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Merde, une fois de plus, j'ai pas pu tenir ma langue. Mais comment je pourrais, quand on… fait ça à quelqu'un ! Tout le monde a le droit d'être seul !

Et surtout toi, Loup Solitaire…

« On t'a sonné, Pherae, le petit lèche-botte ! »

J'ai bien compris, Loup Solitaire, que tu voulais être seul. Tes yeux… me l'ont dit.

« Non, mais, je pensais que… »

« Quoi, quoi, quoi, tu pensais ! T'écrases, tu causes quand on te demande, merdeux ! Quand on lèche le cu des profs pour avoir une bonne note, on ECRASE ! »

D'un coup, je ne parviens plus à parler. Ces mots cruels… m'ont blessé. Je sens des larmes me venir aux yeux. Pourquoi, pourquoi je suis aussi sensible ? Merde, non, pas devant tout le monde…

« Ouh hou hou… il va pleurer, le petit intello ? Ouh hou hou… il va pleurer… ha ha… »

Des larmes perlent… MERDE ! Non !

Alors que je veux partir en courant de la salle pour que personne ne les voie, une voix grave à la sonorité magnifique résonne. Hein ?

« C'est vous… qui devriez écraser. Vous… n'avez pas de cœur. »

C'est… _lui_ ! Il…

…il a parlé pour moi !

Apparemment, je suis pas le seul à être surpris d'avoir entendu sa voix. Mais les autres, ils sont encore plus étonnés, parce que eux, comme je l'ai appris plus tard, ils ont jamais entendu Rath faire deux phrases entières depuis la première fois où ils l'ont vu – et ça remonte à longtemps.

« Je rêve, il a fait _deux phrases à la suite_ ! »

« _A la suite _! »

Même Eagle Four est resté pantois devant ça. Loup Solitaire n'y prête aucune attention. Il s'avance à travers la foule d'élèves…

…dans ma direction ?

Son regard émeraude croise le mien. Non, il s'y fixe. Il me regarde… Loup Solitaire me regarde, droit dans les yeux.

Ce sont les mêmes yeux de loup sauvage, du loup qui me regarda à notre première rencontre. Emportant avec lui le même mystère des âmes qui se comprennent sans parler, empreint dans le secret qui brille dans l'émeraude de ses prunelles.

Pour la première fois de ma vie… je n'arrive plus à parler. Je n'ai _pas envie_ de parler. Dans l'impassibilité de son regard, il me semble pourtant lire le secret des torrents sauvages de la nature, pareils à ces torrents d'émotion qui se bousculent en moi…

Qui est-il, pour me rappeler tant de choses ?

« Mon cœur… se souvient de toi. »

Il a encore parlé ! Je ne lui avais jamais demandé des mots, jamais je n'avais exigé des paroles creuses que tant de gens lui demandaient, et pourtant il m'avait, à moi, déjà donné bien plus qu'aux autres…

« Ah, euh… euh… vous dites que… euh… que votre cœur se souvient de moi ? Ah, le mien est… euh… enchanté, euh ! Je veux dire… je suis… enchanté ! »

Wil, Wil, Wil. Quand cesseras-tu de sortir des répliques vraiment connes dans des moments cruciaux ! Enfin, au moins ça fait le bonheur de mes camarades de classe qui se mettent à rigoler…

C'est alors que la prof se ramène avec sa liste d'appel.

« Allez, jeunes élèves, au travail ! Nous n'avons que trop tardé ! »

Avec lenteur, Loup Solitaire disparaît dans un coin.

…

_**Du temps plus tard…**_

…

Même si on a pas encore pu tirer à l'arc, le cours est hyper intéressant. Il se passe bien, malgré l'incident d'avant avec Eagle Four. D'ac, ils arrêtent pas de me lancer des vannes (_'Ouhou, le p'tit intello, t'es sûr que tu vas pas viser derrière toi ?' 'Tu sais, un arc, ça fonctionne avec une flèche, qu'on met sur le fil, et pas dans le trou du c(-censuré), 'Attention, Pherae, derrière toi ! Ta flèche !_'), mais tant pis. Je leur montrerai ce que je vaux ! Par contre, je remarque qu'ils lancent pas de vannes à Loup Solitaire sur sa façon de tirer. Il doit être bon à l'arc, c'est sûr !

« C'est à votre tour, Rath des Kutolah ! »

Oh, ça y est, c'est à lui ! Trop bien, j'ai hyper envie de le voir manier un arc ! J'suis sûr qu'il doit être fort !

« … … »

Je remarque qu'il est pas le seul à ne rien dire. Tout le monde – élèves comme prof – s'est tu. Ils ont les yeux fixés sur Loup Soli… sur Rath.

Et dans la minute qui suit, je comprends pourquoi.

Sur les cinq tirs d'essai, les cinq flèches ont touché la cible non pas au milieu, mais en plein milieu. Alors que les élèves chevronnés, avec des années d'expérience, ont du mal à en mettre deux au milieu, il met toutes les siennes dans le mille avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Mme Louise de Reglay, la prof, lui demande de faire une démonstration supplémentaire dans 'le lieu de simulation de combat', l'endroit où des cibles mouvantes représentant des ennemis sont ce qu'il faut viser. Je sais, pour l'avoir entendu des autres, que c'est d'une difficulté extrême. Si peu de pratiquants arrivent à toucher quelques cibles, il est très peu de gens au monde qui arrivent à faire une performance parfaite. C'est quasiment impossible.

On arrive enfin dehors.

Tiens, ça a lieu dehors ? A ma grande surprise, Loup Solitaire se tourne vers la prof, comme pour demander quelque chose du regard.

« Oui, Rath, appelez-le. »

Hein ? Appeler quoi ?

C'est alors que l'étonnant archer module un sifflement étrange, avec des tonalités à la fois chantantes et impérieuses. Mais… que fait-il ?

« Ooooooooooooooohh ! »

Un grand cri de la classe salue…

…un galop de cheval !

Un cheval ! Loup Solitaire a appelé un… cheval ! Un étalon couleur argent, grand, sauvage, magnifique. Qu'il ressemble à son maître… la même intensité dans le regard, le même port altier et indépendant. Ah, il est monté sur lui !

« J'adore ce cheval, il est tellement beau. » commente une élève.

Je hoche la tête pour moi, car je suis bien d'accord. Mais moi, ce que je vois, c'est cette même beauté sauvage d'un cœur indompté qui brille, plus qu'autre chose…

« Il galope ! »

Alors, commença la plus magistrale des démonstrations d'archerie jamais vue au monde. Rath ne tirait pas à l'arc. Non, il semblait jouer de la harpe de la mort, au rythme de son destrier. Ses flèches volent, se jouent des cibles qui apparaissent, des armes qui tentent vainement de l'attaquer. Pourtant, il n'en a pas un parmi nous pour ne pas voir que la simulation de combat est de haut niveau et… TRES dangereuse. Quelqu'un d'un peu moins habile que Rath risquerait de mourir. Non, ce n'était pas une exagération…

« Louuuuuuuuuuuuise ! »

Un cri strident pour un homme mûr retentit de derrière. Les cheveux argent longs noués en une queue de cheval, un homme vêtu d'une longue robe violette de magicien arrive.

« Mon amoooooouuur, c'est catastrophique ! Arrêtez tout ! »

« Voyons, Pent, mon chéri, c'est impossible ! Mon élève Rath est en train de nous faire une démonstration dans l'endroit de simulation de combat et… »

« JUSTEMENT ! Il faut absolument l'arrêter ! »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est impossible, mon chéri ! »

« Et puisque je vous dis qu'il FAUT le faire, ma chérie ! Il court un grand danger… TOUS vos élèves courent un grand danger ! »

« Comment cela ! Expliquez-vous, Pent ! »

« Vous rappelez-vous l'annonce du concierge Lowen à propos du lieu de simulation de combat ? Hé bien, il vient de recevoir un câble de dernière minute stipulant que les machines sont en fait… complètement déréglées et risquent de projeter des attaques à une vitesse… trois fois supérieure à la normale ! »

« Oh, sainte Elimine ! »

« Même votre élève si doué ne parviendrait pas à toutes les bloquer. Il faut absolument aller le sauver avant qu'un accident ne survienne ! »

L'air soudain déterminé, Louise de Reglay empoigna son propre arc.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais aller le faire ! »

« Louise, ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous êtes une talentueuse archère, mais je ne peux permettre que vous risquiez votre vie ainsi. »

« Suggériez-vous que je laisse mon élève exposé au danger ? »

« Au moins, pensez à vos élèves et emmenez-les dans la salle vitrée, celle où l'on peut regarder à l'abri du danger. Le temps presse ! Je vais y aller… »

« Il n'en est pas quest… AHHH ! »

Un grand cri avait ponctué la chute de gros morceaux de métal. Les voyant tomber sur moi, j'ai dû, dans un réflexe instinctif, me jeter contre le sol, je ne sais plus où. Le noir se fait autour de moi…

…il me semble entendre des cris…

« S'il vous plaît, pour l'amour du ciel, REPONDEZ ! »

…qui… c'est… la prof…

« Sainte Elimine, REPONDEZ ! »

Le cri strident me réveille pour de bon. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés instinctivement, pour voir que je suis…

…de l'autre côté du mur de décombres !

Je suis du côté du lieu de simulation de combat !

« Pherae – c'est cela votre nom ? Comment allez-vous ? »

Je me relève, me tâtant un peu partout.

« Ça va… je n'ai rien de cassé. »

Ce qui est la stricte vérité. Je ne voyais juste rien pendant un moment parce que j'étais enfoui sous un gros morceau de métal où il faisait sombre, mais qui heureusement, ne m'a pas touché dans sa chute.

« Ne vous inquiétez point, mon garçon ! Abritez-vous, restez bien tranquille, mon mari Pent va chercher du secours tandis que je vais tâcher de veiller sur vous d'où je suis et sur la classe ! Surtout, ne vous exposez pas au danger ! »

« Mais, mais… et… et Loup So… je veux dire, Rath ? Il est encore… ! Il va… ! »

« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Visiblement, vu son ton, elle doit me prendre pour un élève en état de choc. Mais, étrangement, je me sens très calme. Pas fou de peur, seulement inquiet…

…pour toi, Loup Solitaire.

Mes yeux se portent par terre.

Ah, mon arc ! Et là-bas, mon carquois ! Mince…j'ai perdu certaines de mes flèches… enfin, il m'en reste le quart, c'est déjà ça. Et…

**BOUM !**

Fichtre ! C'est dangereux, ces missiles autoguidés par les machines ! Je vais difficilement pouvoir sortir…

C'est alors que j'entends un grand hennissement, suivi d'un galop désordonné.

« … … … »

C'est Loup Solitaire ! Mais manifestement, il a des problèmes. Son cheval a esquivé de justesse des projectiles, et, tout brave qu'il est, caracole presque de terreur. Sans l'entendre, je vois le fier nomade doucement lui parler. Peut-être qu'il lui explique qu'il peut plus utiliser de flèches car elles commencent à manquer et qu'il faut les garder pour les attaques encore plus dangereuses.

« Loup Solitaire ! »

C'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de lui parler, même s'il peut pas m'entendre.

« Courage ! Vous allez y arriver ! Je le sais ! »

Peut-être a-t-il entendu les encouragements car d'un mouvement très habile, il a esquivé un missile. Il se rapproche de la sortie… bien, bien… il va s'en sortir… oui, c'est ça… avance… évite les missiles…

Je trépigne d'impatience presque joyeuse, jusqu'à ce que je voie… oh, NON !

« Rath ! N'y allez pas ! C'est un piège de la machine ! RATH ! »

Mais le nomade ne m'entend pas, occupé qu'il est à éviter les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses. Mince, elle a QUOI, cette machine ! Ces attaques… elles sont bien trop rapides !

« RATH ! ATTENTION ! »

Enfin, il m'entend. Et mon avertissement lui permet d'éviter de justesse d'être complètement pulvérisé par une volée de missiles. Mais dans le processus, son étalon se coince la patte dans un amoncellement de débris et lutte pour sa dégager, en vain.

« Mince, mince, merde… »

Je jure, suppliant en moi-même que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'aide à se dégager, mais… Loup Solitaire n'y arrive pas. Il essaye, mais en vain. Son cheval continue à se cabrer, toujours coincé…

Et déjà les trous de la machine apparaissent, armant ses missiles en sa direction…

NON !

« Loup Solitaire, tiens bon ! »

D'un élan, je suis sorti de ma cachette. Dans le reflet du métal des machines, je vois les yeux émeraude du loup briller d'une peur sauvage, instinctive. Et cette vision… me décide totalement. Je dois… agir !

« Réfléchis, Wil, réfléchis… »

Que faire ? Tirer pile dans les trous d'où sortent les missiles ? Ç'aurait été une bonne idée, s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de trous et de missiles. Je peux tirer plusieurs flèches, mais pas autant… sans compter mon nombre limité de munitions. Ou alors… il y aurait peut-être une solution… non, je n'y arriverai jamais. Je manque de maîtrise encore… je raterai… c'est un plan fou… même si je réussissais la technique, je pourrais pas bloquer tous les tirs de missiles…

C'est alors que du coin de l'œil, je vois _son _regard posé sur moi. Il _me _regarde. Et dans la lueur émeraude apparemment sauvage de ses yeux, il me semble lire la demande fière et calme d'une aide…

Loup Solitaire…

Pour toi…

Je vais utiliser ma Technique Ancestrale !

« Technique de la _Pluie Stellaire_ ! »

D'un geste agile des doigts, j'ai empoigné trois flèches et fermé les yeux, leur insufflant une énergie vitale. Auparavant posé sur mon épaule, l'arc s'ajuste tout seul à moi, tandis que mes mains croisées semblent dessiner la Danse des Flèches héritée des arts originels décrits dans les livres anciens, avec son mystère de symboles. Puis, d'un cercle que mon corps décrit dans un mouvement de danse, je les fais voler, et chaque flèche, prenant appui sur la corde de l'arc, partent dans leur direction, prête à toucher son but !

Elles s'envolent, elles s'envolent, je n'ai même pas regardé leur trajectoire. Pour _lui_, je l'ai sentie.

Mais je ne m'arrête pas, je continue à tourner, à danser ; et d'autres flèches s'envolent, volent encore plus vite, encore plus loin, formant une pluie d'étoiles qui semblent étinceler dans le ciel pour stopper toute attaque portée contre mon loup…

_Pluie d'Etoiles_…

_Pluie Stellaire_.

Enfin, dans leur envolée, les flèches ont touché les point fragiles d'une énorme une masse de métal, qui tombe et… protège in extremis le fier nomade. Qui juste après, parvient à dégager son cheval…

« OUAIS ! Vas-y, et… OH NON ! »

Je viens de m'apercevoir d'un petit problème technique ; je n'ai… plus de flèches ! Ça, ça s'annonce vraiment très mal…

…très, très mal vu que je suis exposé en plein milieu du danger… AAAHHH !

« MINCE ! »

De justesse, j'esquive un missile. Finalement, je reviens sur ma décision ; l'entraînement avec Wallace, ça a du bon. Sainte Elimine, quand je pense que c'est MOI qui dis ça…

« Aaaaaahhh ! »

Et encore un. Non, ça ne peut plus durer ! Si ça continue… ! Je fais du slalom entre les bouts de fer, les missiles, et tout ce qu'on veut mais que moi, je voudrais pas sur la tronche. Hop, hop, et hop… j'arrive… et…

« Oh NON… MERDE ! »

Dans ma hâte, j'ai trébuché et commence à m'étaler par terre… et du coin de l'œil, je vois un projectile foncer sur moi !

**Pssssshhiiiooouuuu !**

Je ferme les yeux…

**CLAC !**

« …hein ? »

Je re-ouvre les yeux. Je suis pas blessé ? C'est alors que je vois le missile pile… _cloué _contre le mur par trois flèches. Oui, _cloué_ par _trois flèches_ disposées en triangle !

« Ouah… incroyable… »

Malgré le danger de la situation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer cette prouesse. Une telle technique… réussir à disposer d'une telle façon non pas une ou deux, mais _trois_ flèches, dans un timing parfait, ça relève du génie. Honnêtement, je m'entraîne pas mal à l'arc, mais je sais pas si je pourrais réussir un truc pareil. Et tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, cette disposition des trois flèches volantes me rappelle quelque chose… je l'ai vue dans mon livre sur les techniques secrètes ancestrales. Trois flèches… ensemble en triangle… ah, oui ! La technique servant à immobiliser tout danger ! Trois, triangle, trio… la _Technique de la Trinité d'Arcturus _! C'est… une Technique Ancestrale. Non seulement c'est en est une, mais en plus, c'est une Technique Ancestrale Sacrée.

Qui… qui, quel être au monde peut réaliser une Technique Ancestrale d'une telle difficulté ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour connaître la réponse.

Ainsi, Loup Solitaire… toi aussi… toi aussi, tu pouvais faire ça. Toi aussi, tu étais différent des autres. Toi aussi, tu portais ce lourd secret d'un savoir antique et dangereux…

« ATTENTION ! »

Mais ce n'est que de loin, trop loin, que j'entends l'avertissement des élèves et de la prof me regardant de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée protégée. Plongé dans mes pensées, j'ai oublié l'instant présent, sa réalité.

L'instant d'après, un drôle de bruit, une douleur sourde à la jambe. Un noir étrangement brumeux m'envahit…

En tombant, je vois les yeux émeraude d'un loup étinceler devant moi…

* * *


	3. Arcturus et Flèche d'Argent

**Le Silence des plaines et la Chanson des villes**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

* * *

Notes : Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai honte, j'ai très honte... ça fait je ne sais plus combien de temps que j'avais lâché mes fics... mais je suis de retour, hein ? Merci à Ma-chan Dal et aux autres.

* * *

***** *****

**Chapitre 3**** : Arcturus et Flèche d'Argent**

***** *****

* * *

… …

_**( ???)**_

… …

_**« Sykilvatra, huitla tyryu toljiabu ? »**_

_**« Arcturus. »**_

_**« Huitla waiytlaryu toljiabu ? »**_

_**« Yuore… iora. »**_

_**« Geyiol ! Geyiol, Sykilvatra, khatli huitla waiytlaryu toljiabu ? Geyiol ?! »**_

_**« … … … »**_

_**« Sykilvatra ! Waiytlaryu TYUI ! »**_

_**« … … … jirhui, yuore… iora. »**_

_**« Sykilvatra, waiytlaryu yuore… tiopha tyryu jiabu 'Loup Solitaire' ! »**_

… …

_**( A l'infirmerie…)**_

… …

« Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh !! »

Je sursaute ! Hein, je me réveille ?!

« Du calme, du calme ! Tout va bien, ne vous excitez pas. »

Je vois une dame habillé en blanc… une infirmière ?

« Euh… je suis excité, moi ? »

« Quand une personne hurle en gigotant dans tous les sens comme vous venez de le faire, on aurait tendance à penser qu'elle est excitée, vous ne croyez pas ? »

……………..cassé, là.

« Euh, m'dame… dites, vous les avez entendues ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ben, les voix qui disaient des paroles bizarres… »

A la tête que tire l'infirmière, je vois qu'elle pense que je suis plus atteint que prévu.

« Jeune homme, je crois… que… vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu pendant que j'appelle une personne plus qualifiée que moi pour qu'elle… »

« JE RIGOLAIS !! J'ai rien entendu du tout !! »

« … … … »

Pas très convaincant, mais au moins, si ça marche…

« Ha ha, c'était drôle, hein ? J'veux dire, bien sûr que j'ai PAS entendu des voix, que je disais ça pour rigoler, que non, NON, il ne faut pas aller appeler un médecin ou un gars de l'asile, je vais très bien et aussi en cours… »

« … … …vous êtes VRAIMENT sûr que ÇA VA ?! »

« Oui et… aaaaaaïïïïeeeuuuhhh !!! »

Dans ma hâte de quitter ce lieu, je me suis étalé par terre. Aïe, ma jambe !!

« Kaï kaï kaï !! »

J'avais oublié qu'elle était blessée !!

« Et maintenant, Pherae, vous êtes toujours sûr que vous allez aussi bien ? »

« … … …euh, un peu moins. »

« Très bien. Allongez-vous. Je vais refaire ce bandage… »

Sitôt fait, sitôt dit. Après m'avoir assommé de sermons comme quoi les jeunes garçons devraient écouter leurs aînés et prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, elle me quitte.

Un rêve…

Dites-moi que je rêve… je rêvais ? Ces paroles bizarres… j'avais l'impression de les comprendre, sans les comprendre. Etait-ce vraiment…

…un rêve ?

« Sykilvatra… »

Et voilà, ça... me revient encore ! Et cette fois, c'est pas en rêve que je le dis ! Parce qu'en principe, quand on rêve, on a pas les yeux ouverts à se dire que c'est pas un rêve. Sauf quand on rêve les yeux ouverts, et qu'on a aussi pas envie d'être en train de rêver, tout en étant capable de dormir les yeux ouverts, à moins d'être somnambule… ARGH !! EST-CE QUE C'EST LE FAIT D'ÊTRE BLESSE QUI ME FAIT PENSER A DES TRUCS CONFUS ET CONS ?!!

« Euh… Wil Pherae ? »

Une jeune fille au visage délicat et aux cheveux de feu mi-longs se pointe timidement dans la chambre. Ah, une visitrice ! Euh, je veux dire, un visiteur ! Cool !

« Bonjour, Priscilla ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui… je vous remercie, quoique il eût été plus de mon rôle… de vous demander cela. »

Impossible de faire Priscilla tutoyer qui que ce soit, ou parler de façon plus cool. Mais elle est hyper gentille et voudrait devenir médecin guérisseuse plus tard.

« T'inquiète, t'inquiète ! Mais tu voulais me dire quoi, au fait ? »

« Oh… je voulais juste vous avertir… que Mme Louise de Reglay, le professeur d'arme en archerie, voudrait vous voir d'urgence dès votre guérison. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Ça y est, je vais être renvoyé. J'le savais ! J'aurais pas dû ! J'vais être renvoyé pour avoir fait le con pendant le truc du cours d'arme, avec Loup Solitaire ! Mais je pouvais pas le laisser mourir, quand même ? Aaaaaargh !! J'en étais sûr ! C'était la raison de mon rêve ! Enfin, quoique j'ais du mal à voir le rapport entre le mot 'Sykilvatra' et le fait d'être renvoyé…

« Wil, vous êtes tout pâle. Etes-vous sûr d'aller bien ? »

« Ah… euh, ouais ! Je… glup… je vais… ah… hyper bien !! C'est vrai !! Je mens p-pas ! Argh… bien sûr que je mens pas !! »

J'ai encore droit à un regard dubitatif. Méééééééééééé, pourquoi jamais personne me croit ?!

« Bien… je vais donc vous laisser, Wil. »

Ce que j'aime bien, avec Priscilla, c'est qu'elle pose pas de questions embarrassantes. Mais attendez un peu de voir la suite… argh !

… …

_**(Plus tard.**_

_**Dans les couloirs du lycée…)**_

… …

« Glup… glup… glup… »

J'ai vachement l'air discret et malin à faire mes 'glup' à chaque pas que je fais pour aller en cours en attendant d'aller à la convocation de Mme Louise. Faut dire que, je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais depuis que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Et pour pas aider, y'a au moins trois personnes de ma classe qui m'ont rappelé que j'avais rendez-vous avec la prof d'archerie. Beuh…

« WIL !! Ah, petit moustique au gabarit microscopique ! ENFIN JE VOUS TIENS !! MOUAH HA HA HA !! »

…et Wallace qui se ramène !! C'EST LA TOTALE !!

« NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !!! Pitié, surveillaaaaaaannt !! »

Mais essaye toujours de t'enfuir avec une jambe blessée… argh !! Il m'a eu !!

« Pitiéééééééééé ! Je peux pas mourir si jeeeeeeeeeune !! J'ai une femme et des enf… euh, je veux dire, j'ai un arc et des flèches ! Enfin, y'a aucun rapport MAIS je veux pas mourir QUAND MÊME !! »

« Mourir ?! Qui vous parle de mourir, Wil ? »

« Ben, durant votre entraînement à la gonflette de masse musculaire… la dernière fois que vous avez voulu me le faire faire, j'ai failli finir embroché sur un piquet de volley-ball… »

« Mais je pensais pas à votre entraînement, fiston… mais c'est un très bonne idée ! MOUAH HA HA HA !! Après vous avoir annoncé ce que je devais vous annoncer, nous irons nous entraîner ! J'avais justement mis au point un nouveau type d'entraînement, que j'ai intitulé : '_Comment échapper de justesse à la mort en faisait du tremplin sur les barres asymétriques sans filet de protection_'… MOUAH HA HA HA !! »

« … … … si vous me lâchez, que vous vous placez à dix mètres de moi derrière la porte de ce débarras, et que vous me donnez la clé, je pourrais entendre ce que vous avez à me dire avant l'entraînement ? »

« Naturellement, moustique ! »

Et de faire exactement comme je lui ai demandé. Ah, parfois, la bêtise de l'ex-général est providentielle...

« C'est bon, je peux vous parler, jeune Wil ? »

« Aaaaaaaaaahh attendez une seconde… (que je ferme le débarras à clé)… »

**Clic ! Clac !**

« Moustique, pourquoi fermez-vous le débarras à clé ? »

« C'est pour que vous ne preniez pas froid, surveillant ! »

« Ah, merci, comme c'est gentil ! MOUAH HA HA HA !! Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, je suis tellement costaud que je ne risque pas de tomber malade. Bon, je peux commencer à vous annoncer la nouvelle ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Eh bien, la voici : Mme Louise de Reglay, le professeur d'archerie, veut vous voir dès que possible ! »

« … … … NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !! Pourquoi TANT DE HAINE ?!! »

« Wil !! Moustique, attendez ! Ne me laissez pas, le débarras est toujours ferm… »

Mais je suis parti sans entendre la suite. Rapidos, je file la clé à une élève qui passait par là en lui précisant bien de compter jusqu'à cent avant d'ouvrir le débarras – et ensuite de s'enfuir de toute la force de ses jambes sans attendre.

Ah, mais voilà la salle de classe d'éducation civique de M. Kent.

Qui, en bon prof, en déjà là malgré que l'horloge indique dix bonnes minutes en avance.

« Bonjour, Wil. Vous êtes en avance. »

« B'jour, m'sieur. »

Au moment où je m'apprête à m'installer à ma place habituelle pour déballer mes affaires…

« Au fait, Wil, je voulais vous annoncer que… »

« …Mme Louise de Reglay, le professeur d'archerie, voulait me voir pour me parler. (soupir) »

« Comment le saviez-vous ? »

« … … …j'ai un don. » je finis d'un ton inhabituellement sombre. « Non, en fait, vous êtes la huitième personne à me le dire. »

« La nouvelle est bien passée. »

'_Ça, vous avez pas idée…_' je pense, en soupirant. Et moi, je vais y passer. Pendant que les autres élèves arrivent, je me plonge dans mes livres… en fait, j'en attends un, d'élève. Un très particulier…

Mais tu ne viendras pas.

Vu ton âge, tu es dans des classes supérieures. Les cours d'arme réunissent toutes les divisions, mais pas les autres cours…

…c'est alors que je m'aperçois d'un truc.

« Euh… »

Tous les élèves qui sont arrivés ont les yeux fixés sur moi.

« Euh… pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? »

« Ton nom, c'est Wil, c'est ça ? » fait un grand gars blond.

« Euh, oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? »

Une fille brune, les yeux brillants, s'avance vers moi.

« Alors, c'est toi, la légendaire Flèche d'Argent du cours d'arme, qui a sauvé Arcturus ! »

« Hein !! »

Mais que se passe-t-il derrière mon dos quand je suis blessé ?! Là, c'est sûr, je suis en train de rêver, et les yeux ouverts.

« Il paraît que tu as fait des techniques incroyables à l'arc ! »

« Sûr qu'il l'a fait ! J'l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !! Alors que tout allait mal, qu'Arcturus allait se faire tuer, même avec sa force, il a fait une super technique, puis toutes ses flèches sont parties dans le ciel, elles ont brillés et sont retombées, en partant dans tous les sens et elles ont toutes touché leur cible ! Elles ont coupé les fils d'un truc qui est allé protéger de justesse Arcturus !! »

« Trop cooooooooooool !! »

Ma tête menace d'exploser tant elle est rouge. Maintenant je plains les tomates, à toujours être rouges comme elles-mêmes.

« Deux minutes… TEMPS MORT !! »

Tout le monde s'arrête et me regarde.

« Je pige rien du tout. Quelqu'un peut l'expliquer ? C'est qui Flèche d'Argent ?! Et Arcturus ?! »

« Arcturus, c'est Rath des Kutolah, le gars que t'as sauvé et qui t'a sauvé ensuite. »

Je m'en doutais…

« Flèche d'Argent, c'est… toi, Wil. »

« Depuis quand ?!! »

« Bah, tu sais, la prof d'arme… elle a dit que tu devais être la Flèche d'Argent que le lycée Fire Emblem attendait. »

Tout d'un coup, je me sens mal à l'aise.

« Vous croyez vraiment tout ce que les profs racontent ? »

Très mal à l'aise.

« Allez, t'es trop modeste ! Tu tires bien à l'arc, reconnais-le ! »

« Ça ne suffit pas de bien tirer à l'arc pour porter un titre pareil ! »

« Bah, c'est juste un surnom ! Ça sonne bien, non ? »

De toute évidence, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent rien de la légende de la Flèche d'Argent… de cette terrible légende.

« Allez, Wil ! Hein que ça sonne bien ? Arcturus et Flèche d'Argent, les grands archers Rath et Wil ! »

Arcturus et Flèche d'Argent …

Toi aussi, Loup Solitaire, es-tu vraiment mêlé à cette légende… horrible ? Non… ce n'est pas possible…

« Trois heures, zéro minute et trois secondes, le cours commence avec du retard qui sera rattrapé à la fin de l'heure, veuillez faire silence pour son début ! »

Merci, M'sieur Kent, pour votre exactitude qui sauve ma pomme de trop de réflexions…

… …

_**(Plus tard...**_

_**Pendant le cours…**_

_**? Lieu ?)**_

… …

« Les thèmes d'aujourd'hui étant le respect de l'autre et la citoyenneté… veuillez construire une argumentation développée et… »

La voix du professeur me semble lointaine, trop lointaine. Mes yeux clignent, incapables, tout comme mon cerveau, de suivre le rythme. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive… qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Aïe… oh la la…

_**« Sykilvatra… »**_

Hein ?

_**« Sykilvatra ! Sykilvatra ! »**_

Cette voix… ces souvenirs…

_**« Yhijrat, Tadyulah. »**_

J'ai l'impression… de moi-même parler. Comme si… mon cœur parlait… mais pour dire quoi ? A qui ?

_**« Sykilvatra ! Sykilvatra ! »**_

A l'entendre parler… on dirait qu'il l'appelle. Serait-ce… le nom de l'autre ?

_**« Sykilvatra, huitla tyryu toljiabu ? » **_

_**« Arcturus. »**_

Q-que… Q-QUOI !! Ce n'est… !!

« AAAAAAHHH !! »

Un tourbillon s'est comme emparé de moi. J'entends un cri… est-ce… est-ce ma voix ?

« Wil ! Wil ! Ça va ?!! »

La terre devient moins trouble. Petit à petit, je retrouve ma vision normale, pour voir… les élèves qui me regardent, troublés. Le professeur s'approche de moi.

« Pherae, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Euh… nan. J'en viens, en fait. »

Tout le monde rit. Même M. Kent esquisse un rare sourire, avant de prendre ma température en posant sa main sur mon front.

« Vous avez de la fièvre… vous ne devriez pas vous surmener. Si vous vous sentez mal, vous savez que faire. »

Il retourne à sa place, continuant le cours. Puisque lui-même le dit… aujourd'hui, je vais me reposer un peu. Ça me fera du bien…

_**« Sykilvatra ! Sykilvatra ! »**_

Voilà de nouveau qu'il l'appelle… je vais l'écouter…

_**« Sykilvatra ! Sykilvatra ! »**__ - « Sykilvatra ! Sykilvatra ! »_

_**« Yhijrat, yhijrat… »**_

L'autre ! On dirait qu'il le rassure… comme il est arrivé, il doit lui dire…

_**« …yhijrat. » **__- « Je suis là. »_

_**« Sykilvatra… »**__ - « Sykilvatra… »_

Sans faire exprès, je m'aperçois que je suis en train de griffonner toutes ces paroles…

_**« Yhijrat… Tadyulah. » **__-__« Je suis là… Tadyulah. »_

_**« Ah ! » **__-__« Ah ! »_

Si l'autre est Sykilvatra… l'autre serait…

_**« Tadyulah. »**_

_**« Huh ? »**_

…Tadyulah ?

_**« Tadyulah, tiopha tyryu mecol lio ? »**_

Hou la la, là, c'est trop dur pour moi ! Pourtant, il me semble comprendre que Sykilvatra est inquiet.

_**« Sykilvatra… huitla tyryu toljiabu ? » **_

Ah, ça, par contre, ça me rappelle quelque chose !

_**« Arcturus. »**_

… … Arcturus. Sykilvatra et Arcturus… sont liés. J'en suis sûr.

_**« Huitla waiytlaryu toljiabu ? » **_

Je reconnais quelques mots… huitla, toljiabu… j'y suis ! 'toljiabu', ça doit être une façon de désigner une appellation… 'huitla', de demander ce qu'elle est. Tadyulah lui demanderait quelque chose à propos d'un nom ?

_**« Yuore… iora. »**_

Je sens que Sykilvatra est collé. Donc, ça voudrait dire que ce qu'il dit…

_**« Tadyulah, yuore… iora. »**__ - « Tadyulah, je ne... sais pas. »_

_**« Geyiol ! Geyiol, Sykilvatra, khatli huitla waiytlaryu toljiabu ? Geyiol ?! »**_

Tadyulah insiste ! Il veut savoir… il veut savoir… ce nom… argh, c'est dur !

_**« … … … » **__- « … … … » _

Pas trop dur à traduire, ça.

_**« Sykilvatra ! Waiytlaryu TYUI ! »**_

'Waiytlaryu', c'est un mot qu'emploie souvent Tadyulah pour parler de lui, donc ça doit vouloir dire 'moi', 'je', 'mon'. Et il a l'air un peu mécontent, donc, l'autre mot, c'est une façon d'insister.

_**« … … … jirhui, yuore… iora. » **__- « … … …désolé. Je… ne sais pas. »_

Je suis sûr que le premier mot est 'désolé', à sentir l'embarras de Sykilvatra…

_**« Sykilvatra, waiytlaryu yuore… tiopha tyryu jiabu 'Loup Solitaire' ! » **_

Mon Dieu… Tadyulah parle de… 'Loup Solitaire' ! Mais… que veut-il dire ? Pourquoi lui demande-t-il tant de choses sur ces noms ?

J'ai noté tant de mots, de paroles, qu'inconsciemment, je relis, et relis… je remplace des mots par d'autres, cherchant leur sens, guidé par d'étranges souvenirs qui ne me laissent pas seuls.

Et d'un coup, tout s'éclaire.

Je commence à comprendre le système. Un mot, pour un sens, par ordre d'importance…

_**« Tadyulah, tiopha tyryu mecol lio ? »**_

'Tiopha' – pourquoi / 'Tyryu' – toi, tu, ton / 'Mecol' – venir / 'lio' – passé.

_**« Sykilvatra, huitla tyryu toljiabu ? » **_

'Huitla' – quoi / 'Tyryu' – toi, tu, ton / 'Toljiabu' – autre façon d'appeler.

_**« Arcturus. »**_

'_Arcturus' – _Arcturus_._

_**« Huitla waiytlaryu toljiabu ? » **_

'Huitla' – quoi / 'Waistlaryu' – je, moi, mon / 'Toljiabu' – autre façon d'appeler.

_**« Yuore… iora. »**_

'Yuore' – non, ne pas / 'iora' – savoir.

_**« Geyiol ! Geyiol, Sykilvatra, khatli huitla waiytlaryu toljiabu ? Geyiol ?! » **_

'Geyiol' – exclamation pour inciter / 'Khatli' – devoir / 'Huitla' – quoi / 'Waistlaryu' – je, moi, mon / 'Toljiabu' – autre façon d'appeler.

_**« … … … »**_

_**« Sykilvatra ! Waiytlaryu TYUI ! »**_

'Waistlaryu' – je, moi, mon / 'Tyui' – exclamation pour marquer son impatience.

_**« … … … jirhui, yuore… iora. » **_

'Jirhui' – désolé / 'Yuore' – non, ne pas / 'iora' – savoir.

_**« Sykilvatra, waiytlaryu yuore… tiopha tyryu jiabu 'Loup Solitaire' ! » **_

'Waistlaryu' – je, moi, mon / 'Yuore' – non, ne pas / 'Tiopha' – pourquoi / 'Tyryu' – toi, tu, ton / 'Jiabu' (raccourci de 'Toljiabu') – nom.

Ce qui donne, en gros…

_**« Tadyulah, tiopha tyryu mecol lio ? »**__- « Tadyulah, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »_

_**« Sykilvatra… huitla tyryu toljiabu ? » **__- « Sykilvatra… c'est quoi, ton surnom ? »_

_**« Arcturus. »**__ - « Arcturus. »_

_**« Huitla waiytlaryu toljiabu ? » **__- « Et le mien ?»_

_**« Yuore… iora. »**__ - « Je ne… sais pas. »_

_**« Geyiol ! Geyiol, Sykilvatra, khatli huitla waiytlaryu toljiabu ? Geyiol ?! » **__- « Allez, allez ! Sykilvatra, tu dois me dire mon surnom à moi, s'il te plaît ! »_

_**« … … … »**__ - « … … … »_

_**« Sykilvatra ! Waiytlaryu TYUI ! »**__ - « Sylkilvatra ! Je te parle, tu sais !! »_

_**« … … … jirhui, yuore… iora. » **__- « … … …désolé. Je… ne sais pas. »_

_**« Sykilvatra, waiytlaryu yuore… tiopha tyryu jiabu 'Loup Solitaire' ! » **__- « Sykilvatra, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'appelles… 'Loup Solitaire' ! »_

Quelque chose, brusquement, se bloque en moi. C'est… c'est impossible. Et pourtant… tellement vrai…

Loup Solitaire…

La personne qui te parle, c'est…

« Wil ! »

Je sursaute violemment, sortant de ma rêverie devant la voix du prof.

« Aaaaaaaahhh !! Kess qui s'passe ?! Non, c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait, et si c'était moi, j'étais pas là !! »

Les élèves hurlent de rire, tandis que M. Kent soupire.

« Wil, cela fait trois fois que je vous appelle pour vous remettre votre devoir. Je mets votre distraction sur le compte de votre épuisement… »

Rougissant, je me dirige vers le prof, qui égrène les commentaires dès que j'arrive près du bureau.

« Votre devoir est très bon, mais, pour l'amour du ciel, depuis quand la loi permettant le vote des femmes est en 944 ? Vous comprenez bien que, même si le reste du devoir est excellent, je ne peux pas mettre vingt à… _ça_ ? »

« Euh… j'avais oublié un chiffre, monsieur. »

« Je m'en suis aperçu, figurez-vous. 1944 n'est pas très proche de 944. »

« Ah… euh… ben… euh, on rajoute un '1' et bing, c'est tout comme, non ? »

Le prof en rouge soupire.

« Vous êtes intelligent et motivé, Wil. Mais parfois vous montrez une distraction regrettable, qui pourrait vous porter préjudice dans vos futures fonctions. »

« Ben, ça arrive, vous croyez pas ? »

« Naturellement… mais j'attire votre attention là-dessus. En particulier pour ce qu'a M. Louise à vous dire… »

« Hein ?! M-mais… »

« …et qui vous sera annoncé en temps et en heure, aussi est-il inutile de me poser des questions. Allez vous asseoir, Wil. »

Là, il m'a coupé le souffle.

Et le cours continue comme d'habitude…

… …

_**(Plus tard...**_

_**Cour du lycée…**_

_**Récréation…)**_

… …

Sykilvatra… Arcturus… Loup Solitaire…

Rath des Kutolah.

Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

Pensif, je joue avec une feuille, la caressant du bout des doigts. Elle semble vivre, vivre par elle-même, vivre pour elle-même et l'Univers. Je la regarde. Dans sa couleur, il y a comme l'éclat sacré de l'air émeraude pur de la vie que chacun désire tant aspirer. Un peu de ce côté unique qui brillait dans les yeux du loup que j'ai rencontré…

…Loup Solitaire.

Loup aux yeux émeraude… au cœur imprégné de cette fierté sauvage de vivre, la lueur émeraude de la sagesse douce qui apaise ceux qui la reçoivent. Oui… ne serait-ce pas ta nature, majestueux Loup qui va dans notre milieu des villes, transportant un peu du silence sacré des plaines ? Tandis que notre cité retentit de la chanson de la vie, tu apportes la paix d'un silence toujours désiré en le cœur…

…en mon cœur.

Tu es le Silence de ma Chanson… Loup Solitaire. Pour moi qui aime le cœur des sons de la vie, tu es le silence de ma chanson d'amour pour l'univers.

Le Silence des Plaines et la Chanson des Villes…

Mais, dis-moi, Loup Solitaire… pourquoi dois-je croiser, dans ton regard, la solitude d'une âme blessée ? Je vois dans tes yeux la peur sauvage des êtres qui rient, des sourires qui volent. Toi qui aurais dû apporter la sagesse émeraude d'une douceur éternelle, tu prends comme refuge la solitude pour dire 'non' aux autres, mais sans pour autant dire 'oui' à la vie.

Tu es seul, Loup aux yeux émeraude.

Seul avec ton cœur qui hurle sa solitude. La chanson qui s'élève des plaines n'est plus la chanson du loup fier de vivre sous la lune, mais le hurlement empli de détresse d'une âme méconnue.

Tu es…

…le Loup Solitaire…

Non ! Tu es tellement plus que ça !

« Attendez ! Attendez ! Je vous en prie ! »

Il est là. Sous les feuillages, telle une ombre vivante. Sauvage comme toujours, profond comme jamais. Ses yeux verts étincelants suivent chacun de mes mouvements, avec une vigilance calme. Mais qui cherche-t-il à protéger ? Lui ou…

…moi ?

« Euh… bonjour ? Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Oui, bien sûr, sinon vous me regarderiez pas comme ça depuis une bonne minute… ha ha… que je suis bête ! Enfin, vous vous souvenez de mon nom ? Je suis Wil, j'étais au cours d'arme et… et… »

…_et vous m'avez sauvé_.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à prononcer ces mots ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur d'avoir une dette. Surtout pas envers lui. Mais, quelque chose me frappe, tandis qu'il ne dit mot, posant son merveilleux regard sur moi. Il y a… une telle solitude, dans ses yeux.

« Enfin, vous savez, Rath – c'est bien votre nom, non ? (Oh la rime !) –, j'voulais vous dire merci ! Merci pour m'avoir aidé, enfin, sauvé, plutôt, au cours d'arme ! C'est vrai que c'était quelque chose, j'avais une de ces peurs ! Pas vous ? »

« … … … »

Pourquoi ne parle-t-il jamais ? Les yeux peuvent dire beaucoup, mais les mots aussi.

Loup Solitaire, pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais ?

Je tends une main vers son épaule, pour l'approcher… c'est alors que d'un mouvement sauvage, il fait un écart brusque vers l'arrière, comme animé d'une peur instinctive.

« … … … »

Je suis triste. Loup Solitaire… ne veut pas se laisser toucher. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte… il n'a pas besoin de moi. Je ne suis sans doute rien pour lui. Rien, sans doute, qu'un étranger pour un autre étranger…

Moi aussi, je me sens seul…

Et je suis même pas un Loup… je ne viens même pas des plaines, et pourtant, je suis aussi seul que lui. Plus seul, encore…

C'est alors que je remarque, dans ses yeux émeraude, une lueur étrangement douce. Loup Solitaire n'est pas parti, effarouché par mon geste. Il me regarde avec une douceur que je ne lui ai jamais vue avec d'autres personnes. Arcturus… Loup Solitaire…

…tu m'aimes ?

« Sykilvatra… »

Mes lèvres ont murmuré d'elles-mêmes ce mot… tout d'un coup, il sursaute presque, me fixant avec une intensité dévorante. Encouragé par ce résultat, je répète.

« Sykilvatra. »

Cette fois, il s'approche carrément de moi, avec une expression qui perce mon cœur d'émotion. A chaque pas qu'il fait, c'est comme s'il poignardait ce trop-plein de défense qu'il y a en moi. Maintenant… je comprends sa peur. Il y a… tant d'émotion… trop d'émotion… jamais je ne pourrais… je… !!

« _Tadyulah._ »

Il s'est approché de moi ! Je frissonne d'émotion, de peur, d'une étrange attraction, alors que sa main s'élève et touche doucement ma joue, comme pour retrouver un amour jadis existant.

« _Tadyulah… tiopha tyryu mecol lio ?_ »_- « Tadyulah… pourquoi es-tu venu ? »_

Mes lèvres s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes, mais…

« Sykilvatra… c'est quoi ton surnom ? »

…je ne peux pas encore parler sa langue. Mince, mince, mince, comme je le regrette. Comme ça aura été bien, à cette heure, de pouvoir parler comme lui, de pouvoir tout lui dire. Mais il comprend, et un sourire – cette merveilleuse expression ! – naît sur son visage.

« _Arcturus._ »

Il prononce avec cet accent à lui… cet accent de sa langue, chantante pour celui qui l'écoute. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir la parler !

« Sykilvatra… s'il te plaît… apprends-moi à parler… je voudrais parler… je voudrais parler comme… toi ! »

Comme c'est drôle, d'une ironie touchante. Pour le monde entier, il est celui qui ne parle jamais, et moi, moi que le monde entier voit comme un éternel bavard, je lui demande… d'apprendre à parler.

« _Tadyulah… tyryu iora gelio._ »

Je cligne des yeux, ayant un peu du mal à piger, mais un sourire étrangement doux continue à éclairer son visage. Alors, il reprend.

« Tadyulah… tu… sais déjà. »

« Non, non, non, non ! »

Devant mon agitation, il hausse un sourcil, son sourire auparavant trop léger se dessinant plus fort.

« Non, Sykilvatra… Arcturus… je… je ne sais pas parler. Je parle tout le temps, mais… je ne dis jamais rien. Alors, s'il te plaît… apprends-moi à parler. »

Le silence, magique, joue avec la chanson de notre cœur. L'espace d'un instant, le Silence des Plaines est devenu la Chanson de notre ville.

«_Yalyuoh… Tadyulah._ »

Je souris déjà, car même sans traduction, parfois, on peut comprendre.

« D'accord… » reprend-il.

Il suffit de regarder son sourire…

Et il finit, avec une tendresse merveilleuse sous le clair du soleil.

« …Petit Archer. »

'_Tadyulah_', ça veut dire '_Petit Archer_' ?

Et alors que je crois que cet instant si beau doit se finir, il prend lentement ma main droite, la pose sur mon cœur, puis le sien, avant de tracer avec deux doigts une croix dessus. Etonné, je le regarde, alors qu'il ferme les yeux un instant, gardant comme un trésor ma main. Puis il commence.

« _Waiytlaryu Sykilvatra…_ » - « _Moi, Sykilvatra…_ »

Que cette voix grave est belle lorsqu'elle parle sa langue…

« _Waiytlaryu Kutolah Sacae-kio-Ioriona Sykilvatra…_ » - « _Moi, Sykilvatra de la tribu des Kutolah, nomade de Sacae…_ »

Je cligne des yeux. Que… va-t-il faire ?

« _Yuore huitla khatli takpyu…_ » - « _Je jure…_ »

Il fait…

« _Injiabu waiytlaryu Sacae-kio-Ioriona…_ » - « _…sur l'honneur de ma tribu…_ »

… il fait un serment !

« _Dayioa takpyu iok-tyryu._ » - « _…que je t'apprendrai à parler. _»

Ces paroles dites, il trace sur ma main, d'un geste agile, une croix… puis me la rend en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Loup Solitaire…

« Je… j-je… »

J'essaye de parler, mais je suis trop ému. Et d'un geste, il me fait comprendre que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

« … … … »

Jamais plus, jamais plus, son silence ne sera un temps mort dans mon âme, un contretemps disharmonieux au sein de ma musique…

Merci, Loup Solitaire…

…de m'avoir enfin appris à dire quelque chose…

« B-bon, b-bah… c'est p-pas le tout, m-mais… j-je… euh… j'avais un r-rendez-vous… avec la p-prof d'arme… Mme Reglay de Louise… euh, non, Mme Louise de Reglay, et…j-je… »

« Va. »

Un jour, je devrais faire la proportion du nombre de mes mots par les siens. Le résultat serait intéressant, étant donné qu'il articule un mot tandis que j'en mets dix mille. Mais, pour l'heure…

« Au revoir… Sykilvatra. »

« _Hyuiyan… Tadyulah._ »

Le sourire de son cœur accompagne mes pas qui s'envolent loin de lui… mais jamais, la distance ne sera pour nous une barrière...

Alors que des montagnes séparent la Plaine et la Ville, une Chanson d'amour unique est montée entre la terre et le ciel…

Et la montagne qui nous sépare le fait disparaître à mon regard…

Mais tu restes dans mon cœur, Loup Solitaire.

…

Devant moi, s'étendait le langage grandiose du silence éternel.

* * *


End file.
